Fishball
Fishball is an old Pengolian game which Pengolians do in their spare time. There are two leagues. WPL (West Pengolian League) and EPL (East Pengolian League). Rules The rules to Fishball are very complicated. First, there are a Smacker and a Siderunner. The Thrower throws a rock at the Smacker, who swings his fish at the rock. When he hits the rock, he runs with his fish to the bases while the other teams Rockcatchers run and get it and try to hit the Smacker with the rock, while the Basesmashers try to slap the Smacker and stop him from reaching all the bases. The siderunnner runs on the side of the Smacker. If the Smacker is being slapped, he can throw the rock back to the Siderunner, who can keep running, and vice-versa. Once he passes all 4 bases, he has to take his fish and slap the rock into a goal. That counts as a score. Outs are when the Smacker gets slapped/defeated with a fish, or misses hitting the rock twice. 3 outs, and the teams switch positions. This is done 7 times, so the average game is about an hour long. At the end of the game, the losing team gets smacked by fish and the winning team gets a mullet for dinner. Fishball is an old tradition, and is very important. It is sometimes used to solve disputes, but just slapping people with fish is more popular. Penghis Khan likes this sport. In the halftime of the Awesome Plate, Penghis Khan comes out and delivers a short speech. Teams The most common players of this sport are Pengolians. East Pengolia likes to play this game against West Pengolia to show who is better. East Pengolian Teams *East Pengolian Pains *Penguinsky Workers *Together Triumphers *United Workers West Pengolian Teams *West Pengolian Smackers *Penghis Khan’s PWNSOME Team *Fish Thwackers *Mullet Mashers Tournaments Since there are only 8 teams in fishball, the league is fairly short, and so it is repeated every season. First, the four East Pengolian teams play eachother, and the same with the West. Then, the two West Pengolian Finalists play eachother, and the two East Pengolian Finalists play against eachother. The winners go against eachother in the Awesome Plate, which is the final game of the season. The winning team gets a trophy, which is then stored in the closet. Trophy The trophy comes with 500 Khans. The Trophy is made of Iron and looks like a vase, with signatures of the winning team, and the date of the victory. Requirements To play Fishball, penguins must be very strong and also have a Pengolian Heritage. The Smacker usually has to be very strong and be a good kicker. The Siderunner needs to be a good catcher, and a fast runner. The Basesmashers are usually very strong, but slow. Rockcatchers are usually fast and good catchers. Trivia *Penghis Khan likes this game. *There are 4 Basesmashers, 1 Siderunner, 6 Rockcatchers, and 5 Smackers on each team. *This is a parody of Football, Soccer, and Baseball combined. *Dorkuguese are terrified of this game. If asked to play it, a geek will scream and hide in a closet. *Awesome Plate is a parody of Super Bowl. *Bets are usually placed. Pengolians tend to slap the losing team with fish. *Penghis Khan was the best player at this game. EVER. Links *Penghis Khan *West Pengolia *Khanz Penguin *East Pengolia *Austin8310 *Fish Category:sports Category:Games